


Hundred Of Names

by nikirik



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis calls him hundred of names.<br/>James only calls him "Sir" to his face and "Inspector Lewis" and "Himself" behind his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hundred Of Names

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: unbetaed

Lewis calls him hundred of names.  
First time at the airport he makes a pun ("Home, James") and it's not like Hathaway never heard this one only maybe just not towards himself. Nobody jokes around DS Hathaway (usually).  
Then he calls him "Sergeant Hathaway" while trying to defend him from Innocent's wrath and once again James is unprepared for somebody to stick up for him.  
He calls him "Jim" while letting him corner the suspect and this three letter word means he is trusted and James is hooked.  
He calls him "smartarse" and "clever cloges", and it means he is praised.  
He calls him "cheeky bugger" and it means he is accepted and well-liked to utter every piece of nonsense ever occuring to his head.  
He uses "Hathaway", "put in the uniform" and "I'll go with him" in one sentence and it's like James is basking in a very uncommon feeling - of being protected by all means.  
Afterwards as he cupps his own face to stop it from happily grinning (obviously failing) James thanks him because he is sure that's not that he would say if he'll get drunk around Lewis today.  
Once he calls him "dishy" and James doesn't even ask because he's too thrilled and scared to.  
He calls him "his awkward sod" (and Laura doesn't hesitate to tell him) and James is immensely grateful he never did it to his face or he would've done something sodding foolish (like fall on his knees and vow fidelity).  
James only calls him "Sir" to his face and "Inspector Lewis" and "Himself" behind his back.  
He dares to call him "darling" on a whim (o God, and he takes him by the hand too!) only to get a glare. He never dares to try it again.  
He calls him "my Inspector" just once while trying not to beat the shite out of Simon Monkford.  
He is good with words but bad at endearment, always finding the most complicated route to express himself.  
So he calls him "Sir" meaning everything: respect, appreciation, tender mocking, adoration, marvel, every possible emotion and feeling.  
On one case he tells the woman suspect: "Why are you lying? You worship the man, of course you are jealous of all the women he had". He stops dead in his speach, ' cause it's like putting his heart on a sleeve.  
And then he finally manages: "You'll go, I'll go", it's the best he will ever come with (besides quoting numerous verse, every one about the two of them).  
So he just calls him "Sir" (meaning with all his heart "I love you").


End file.
